


Overwatch Drabbles

by MysteryHack



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHack/pseuds/MysteryHack
Summary: Just a new place for me to dump my Overwatch musings.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Overwatch Drabbles

First Meeting: Angela and Jesse

It had been over one month since Jesse has been brought into the Blackwatch fold. Six weeks since everything he’d ever known had been gone in the blink of an eye...or the smashing of a shotgun’s barrel against his temple. Ashe, as far as Jesse could figure, had gone to ground with BOB and a few of the other higher ups in the Deadlock gang. He had been relieved at that. As much as Jesse had grown weary of her ever expanding need for power and all the games that had gone with it, the cowboy had always had a soft spot for the woman. He prayed that this latest raid would change her course, that the loss of her oldest friend would quell that wild streak in her. Jesse hoped somewhere in the back of his mind that he had meant so much to the icy haired gang leader….though he knew that was much more a passing fancy of his than the truth. He didn’t mean much to anyone, and he knew it. 

Jesse rolled over in his bunk and stretched his limbs wide. The movement caused him to wince, the fractures and gashes he’d sustained when Gabriel had brought him to heel in the Santa Fe desert still twinged something fierce. The stitches that ran along his left side pulled more than the ones in the corner of his bottom lip, and he curled in on himself to adjust for the pressure. Despite all of the physical pain however, Jesse had begun to sense a begrudged sort of respect for the Blackwatch Commander building somewhere deep down.

Gabriel Reyes, all six feet three inches of him, was an incredibly imposing figure. Scrupulously militaristic and perpetually cranky, Jesse had hated him immediately. Gabriel barked orders at him ceaselessly, and as if that weren’t enough, he’d also taken to pounding on Jesse’s door at 4 am; “Getting the drop on the sun.” as Gabe had explained it. But, the mugs of black coffee that Gabriel had proffered from the cafeteria and quiet moments on the base roof watching the sun peek over the horizon before the rest of the organization had been awake soothed that hatred just a bit. 

Leaving behind the freedom of Deadlock had been the hardest thing Jesse had ever done, harder than leaving his pa’s farm behind...harder than killing a man at 15. It didn’t help that the rest of the agents in his age bracket treated him like some kind of plague to be avoided. Some of them had the same rough and tumble look in their eyes that occupied his...perhaps softened by Strike Commander Morrison’s good nature, but it was still there. Jesse Mccree had decided in his third week at base that Overwatch was full of nothing but hypocrites. It had been just recently, that he had begun to ignore the slurs spat at him under the breath of the other recruits. 

Commander Reyes had even started punishing those who were bold enough to curse at Jesse in front him, “Blackwatch sticks together, Kid.” Gabriel’s dark eyes had crinkled up at the corners in one of his rare smiles. Jesse hated that strange convivial mood Reyes would sometimes get into. It made him feel as though maybe he wasn’t the fish out of water that everyone else believed him to be. Then he’d think of Ashe and his Deadlock family and that emptiness that had settled in his heart would hit him full force. Like a kick straight to the gut. Jesse McCree hadn’t stopped feeling homesick since he watched the desert disappear in the rearview mirror of Reyes’ humvee. 

Honey brown eyes finally peeked open, taking in the dim greying light that filtered through the small dormitory window. Another day. He sighed heavily, barrel chest heaving exaggeratedly. “Best get to it.” He groaned to no one in particular. It may have been his off day, but the Blackwatch Commander had taken it upon himself to force Jesse into all sorts of activities on base. Whether it were basic etiquette or reading lessons, Gabriel always managed to fill the idle moments that Jesse felt he should have been entitled to. 

With not much enthusiasm, Jesse pulled himself from his bed and walked over to the small closet his dorm room contained. Inside was about the only thing that the young man enjoyed about his new life; his uniform. When Gabriel had sat him down and explained the nature of Jesse’s newest career, the Blackwatch recruit had been relatively nonplussed. It wasn’t as though he were green around the gills when it came to killin’ men he’d thought (Ashe thought) deserved it. The clandestine nature of such missions, and the enormous budget for all sorts of gadgets and armor however, had caught Jesse’s attention. Surprisingly enough, when Gabriel had taken notes on Jesse’s desired fit and style, he had delivered just what the young man had been envisioning. 

Black hat, cape, and the spurs to match. Jesse thought he looked sharper than a tack, and twice as deadly. The outfit was fit for a true outlaw to be buried in, at any rate. The cowboy left his chest plating behind as he dropped his hat onto the messy brown tresses that fell into his eyes. He gave himself a once over in the full length mirror attached to the bathroom door. 

“Lookin’ good, McCree.” Jesse’s voice was laced with pride; a far cry from the dusty and second hand nature of the chosen clothing from his Deadlock days. 

With a final nod, Jesse exits his room, hellbent on grabbing some breakfast before Gabriel ushers him into another full day of ‘extra training’. He rounded the corner to the mess hall where a group of rookies were all gathered. Jesse puffed his chest out and straightened his spine a little taller. A six am rumble may be just what he needs to get the blood flowing this morning. As the cowboy approaches the cafeteria door however, he notices that all of the Overwatch agents are decidedly distracted. Jesse pauses nearer to the group than he’d like and follows their appraising gazes. 

  
There, at the end of the corridor adjacent to the mess hall, was Overwatch’s Strike Commander Jack Morrison, talking easily with Jesse’s own jefe Gabriel. That checked out, Jesse figured, as the men were married. Something the cowboy had found out not too long after touching down on base. Jesse enjoyed spending whatever free time he’d squirrel away from Gabriel studying the pair, taking the opportunity to make loud gagging noises when they’d kiss before going off to attend to their own duties. Jesse surmised that Jack hated him, and he reveled in that. But, it wasn’t the Commanders that had everyone talking; it was the petite blonde woman gesturing animatedly between them. 

Jesse’s heart thumped in a painful sort of way, racing in his chest as he took in the blue eyed beauty. She was lithe where Ashe had been curvier and something about the way she held herself was decidedly academic in a way that Jesse hadn’t really been familiar with. The cowboy’s mouth went dry. He had to meet her. 

Jesse had never been one to think before acting, and he figured he wasn’t going to start now. He gulped down air and tipped his hat to the group of recruits before sauntering over to where the trio were standing. The clinking of spurs caused Jack to lift his gaze, cornflower blue eyes rolling to the heavens as he saw Gabriel’s prodigy. Jesse smirked at that, pleased to have such an effect on Overwatch’s best boy. 

Gabriel’s eyebrows raised as he greeted the cowboy, “Ah Jesse. I was on my way to wake you…” 

Jesse put his hands on his belt buckle, “No need jefe. Figured your old age is startin’ to slow ya down. Thought I’d save ya the trip all the way to the barracks.” His tone sounded smooth and easy, Jesse was proud of how casually he managed to speak with the woman so near to him. Her curious eyes turned up to him, studying his face. Underneath his false bravado, Jesse found himself trembling. 

Her lips quirked up into a smile, “Commander Reyes, is this the cadet of which you were speaking?” Her voice was light and airy with the hint of some unknown accent mixed in. Jesse’s knees had begun to weaken. 

“Yes, that’s the ingrate I was telling you about, Angela. I dragged him out of a Deadlock foxhole in the middle of the Sierra and do you hear the way he talks to me?” Gabriel sighs dramatically, “He’s called me old. Stay away from this one, he’ll just break your heart.” 

Angela’s laugh is like a chime, lighting Jesse up from the inside out. For the first time since he’d landed in the Alps, Jesse feels a little bit of peace. “If what you’ve told me about him is true, Commander Reyes, that may prove difficult.” Angela’s smiling brightly up at Jesse and outstretches her hand. Jesse takes it, maybe a bit too clumsily, and holds it there in his grip for a moment.    
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet ya, ma’m. The name’s Jesse McCree.” He ducks his head to place a swift kiss to the creamy skin at the back of her hand. He feels butterflies threaten to tear his stomach apart at the sensation of her skin on his lips. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. McCree.I am Angela Ziegler, Overwatch’s newest resident doctor.” Angela squeezes Jesse’s fingers just a bit tighter before releasing him from her grip. The honey brown eyes, the easy lopsided smile, and that ridiculous outfit...all of it made Angela very curious about the young Blackwatch agent, “Do not be a stranger.” 

  
  


Jesse smiled and tipped his hat, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” The cowboy felt light and maybe if he were so inclined, he would hazard a guess that this is a little bit what falling in love might feel like. 

Gabriel’s dark eyes studied the young recruits, a knowing smirk on his scarred lips.The glow in Jesse’s eyes was bright enough to light the entire corridor. Maybe the rain cloud that had been following the boy would finally dissipate. Life on base was about to be a lot more enjoyable for the little ingrate. 


End file.
